Living in hell
by X Micki X
Summary: Ciel is finally getting a break after being in a camp for Tevinter slave emporium for 6 years of her life. But she's broken, scarred and may never be the same again until Dillan. The youngest of the cousland family could very well bring her back to life.
1. Prologue

Living Hell

Name: Ciel Tabris

Race: city elf

Class: rogue

Personality: broken, emotionless, cold-hearted, mean, weak

Hair: long, blonde, straight, keeps it in her eyes.

Eyes: sometimes a beautiful clear blue and sometimes a lovely light green.

Weapons: dual blades that belonged to her mother, also a bow and arrow that belonged to her father.

Clothing: after getting requited into the grey wardens she wears a pair of shorts

Her Romance: Dillan Cousland

Race: human, noble

Class: warrior

Personality: violent, kind, fierce, kind hearted.

Hair: black, curly, cut semi short

Eyes: honey brown

Weapons: sword and shield that belonged to his father

Clothing: scale armor

Prologue:

Ciel was young when her parents and herself were kidnapped from their home in the Denerim alienage. She was forced into a cramped carriage where several other elves were tied up like she was. Upon arriving they were sent to little homes where they would home ten to twenty elves. Ciel was lucky and was able to stay her mom and dad until after a year. Then that's when the Tevinter started noticing Ciel's beauty and they wanted to increase so they did horrible experiments to her where everything about her was changed to become even more beautiful. The only that wasn't changed was her ears that marked her as elven. After all the experiments she couldn't id anymore, they raped and beat her every day. Up to six men at a time and soon she got pregnant at the age of fourteen. When they found out they wanted to do a ritual on her to kill the baby for their magic. Of course she refused and they got so angry that they killed her parents and forced her to give up the baby. After that she stopped caring about life and herself. Her fighting ceased and her eyes become black hollows orbs that said she no longer felt. Her life became worse, the blood mages started killing the weak by sacrificing their bodies. Children, adults, teenagers alike murdered right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about. This knowing fact tore her apart more than the death of her parents and her baby. Nobody could reach her now, not even the maker with whom she used to pray on every day. She stopped believing a long time ago. After several years, when she turned seventeen she was rescued by the Templars and sent to her old home in the Alienage. She barely batted an eye, even after being rescued she refuses to let herself believe life will get better. She lives in the Alienage for a couple of months before a Grey Warden comes and sees her taking out some bandits. He asks her if she would like to join and she agrees to come. Still she refuses to let herself talk or let herself feel something.

And here's where her journey begins. . .


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: Dillan's first meeting of Ciel

Dillan stood by the gate waiting for Duncan and the new requite to arrive. He had written to him to tell him he was coming, and she was very promising. He actually couldn't wait to see an actual girl in the Grey Wardens; he kind of hoped she was pretty so he could so needed relief from all this build up. He hoped she would be interested in him.

"They're here!" he heard some of the guards yell and Dillan smiled and prepared himself to meet her.

"This place will be good for you I promise." He heard Duncan say as they entered.

Dillan's mouth fell open as the new requite walked through the gate. Half her face was hidden but her full pink lips were wet and parted as she breathed in the air of the camp. Her long blonde hair shimmered beneath the sun that shined overhead. Her lean slender body was perfect in almost every way; the only thing that stood out on her pale skin was long white scars that roamed over her arms and legs. Most men would find scars unattractive but not him; to him they are the sexiest thing a woman could have on their body. He could feel himself growing hard but good thing his armor covered everything in his groin area.

"Uh Duncan, you finally made it." Dillan said as he walked towards them.

"Yes, Ciel this is Dillan, a fellow requite who's been waiting for you to arrive so when can get the ritual over with." Duncan said looking down at the young blonde.

She scribbled something on a notebook that was in her hands and lifted it up so the young man could read it.

In beautiful handwriting were the four words he wished she would speak. _"Nice to meet you."_

"It's nice to meet you to Ciel right?" he asked

She nodded and looked up at him, brushing the hair from her eyes so she could stare at him.

He licked his lips as he stared into her crystal clear blue eyes that were lighter than the sky above them, but yet they were blank, hollow, and not as bright as they should. It was like all the life had been sucked out of them.

She gently held up her notebook and he read, _"Can you take me away from this man? He talks too much."_

Dillan chuckled and nodded, "I'll go take her to Alistair Duncan."

The senior Grey Warden nodded and left them alone.

"Let us go then." Dillan said and was surprised the feel her small, soft hand slip into his big one. She flipped to another page on her notebook and held it up. _"I walk slow, so I usually hold hands with the leader."_

"It's ok, I understand." He said and walked her across the bridge to the camp where he led her to Alistair. He talked to her for a moment and it seemed he was flirting with her a little which made anger and jealously sort of swirl around in his insides but she came back to him seeming unfazed by it. She gently grabbed his hand again and began pulling him back to Duncan, with Alistair behind them. She let go after they arrived so she could write something on her notebook, telling the Warden they were ready while Alistair left to get the other two requites. Soon after Duncan explained everything to them they left out to the wilds where danger was calling their names

**Sorry this one was so short, next one will be longer I swear.**


End file.
